Sudden Impact
by mec27
Summary: Kelsey Aarons is a fresh and upcoming Candidate at the age of 19. What happens when she and her boyfriend need rescuing delaying her start at Station 51? Will the rescue cause tension between her and her new Lieutenant Casey? Casey/OC Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Sudden Impact**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Chicago other than the idea and my characters Keegan Howard and Kelsey Aarons. All other characters and ideas belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

* * *

The day was warm and the sun shone through the windows of the academy brightly. Pencils scribble furiously against the hard paper as the writer's brows anxiously furrowed. A stiff breeze blows through the window ruffling papers and easing the stuffy tension in the room.

I sigh and turn back to the test in front of me. I only have a few questions left. Reading quickly, I prepare to write my answer.

_48. What is the best way to fight fires after considering the 10 Standard Fire Orders?_

_ Fight fire aggressively, having provided for safety first._

_49. Define 10-4_

_ "Okay"_

Excitement fills me as I realize I am on my last question. I flip through the rest of the test and check my answers. Everything seems correct to me and I flip back to the last page.

_50. If your Chief orders you to leave the building, but you spot a victim that would only take about a minute to get to, what do you do?_

_ You leave the victim. Taking extra time where your Chief has ordered you to leave could cause more loss of life._

I close my text booklet and look around. Everyone else is still finished and a sheepish feeling overcomes me as I walk to the front of the room. My classmates stare. Quickly, I pass my booklet to the ex Chief who has taught me.

"Thanks," I smile.

"You're onto great things Kelsey," The ex Chief shakes my hand.

I smile again in gratitude and take my leave. I'll know in two short hours whether or not I have passed out of the Chicago Fire Academy and can begin my career as a firefighter.

* * *

"So you got through?" Keegan asks me over the phone.

"Yeah," I smile softly. "I did."

"Then we must celebrate!" Keegan exclaims. "I'll pick you up at 7:30!"

"See you then, love you."

"Love you too, Kel."

I hung up the phone and flopped back onto my bed in my small apartment. I have the best boyfriend. We got together a couple months ago when I was part way through the fire academy and struggling. He reminded me why I came to the academy.

The clock turns to 7:30 and I pull on my jean jacket over my pink spring dress. I peak into the mirror and adjust my hair one last time as my phone buzzes. Keegan's outside.

I close and lock the door to my apartment before running down the stairs in my low-heeled sandals. As I emerge from my building, Keegan jumps out of his car and opens my door.

"Hey, there's my nineteen-year-old sweetheart," he says giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. He likes to highlight my age right around my birthday (which is in a few weeks) so that when I turn twenty, it's a big deal.

I turn his head to my face and kiss him on the lips. "Hey," I say.

He shuts my door and jumps in the driver's seat. We pull onto the street and head for my favorite restaurant. We park on the very edge of the parking lot, closest to the street. The space is only separated from the main, busy road by a small median.

"You coming?" Keegan asks.

"Yeah," I say linking my arm through his.

The hostess seats us and drinks are brought round the table. We order and chat as we wait for our food to come. It arrives and we both start to eat. Silence passes between us a bit as we both savor the delicious foods in each bite we take.

"So," Keegan starts suddenly. "Do you know where you're going to be working now?"

"The ex Chief said that there was a space at Station 51 that he wants me to take. He says I can handle the frequent calls."

"Well that's great isn't it? It's less that fifteen minutes from your apartment," Keegan smiles. He brushes his longish brown hair from his face. "Do you think you can handle it?"

I nod slowly. "Yeah, but I just, I don't know. I'm nervous."

"Well don't be," Keegan grabs my hand. "You are going to be an amazing firefighter, trust me."

I nod. A bit later, Keegan generously picks up our tab for the night and we depart. We get in the car and we sit for a few moments, just talking.

"So do you think you'll get called up this year in the draft?" I ask. Keegan play hockey and is an option for the NHL as he's only twenty.

"There's a possibility," he grins sadly. Just by his tone I can tell how badly he wants it. "I've been contacted by a few scouts."

"Well that's great!" I exclaim.

He smiles back, but just as quickly his face falls into fear. I look out the passenger seat window directly into the headlights of an oncoming car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Chicago other than the idea and my characters Keegan Howard and Kelsey Aarons. All other characters and ideas belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

"Evening Lieutenant," Otis greets me as I walk into the house. I give him a nod and continue to my locker to drop my bag off.

"Mills," I smile tensely.

"Hey Casey," he grins.

After he leaves I roll my eyes. That kid looks like he just won the Stanley Cup or something. His first day without having to wear "Candidate" on every item of clothing and he just can't contain himself. Chief told us all yesterday that Mills was no longer a candidate and that we'd be getting a fresh face in here within the next few days. After shift we all went to celebrate with Mills, and since he's finished his Squad classes, he can now strongly pursue that spot in Squad. Now all he needs is the okay from Severide and the Chief.

I walk back into the common room and sit down with the paper in my hands. Skimming it slowly, I hardly notice when Gabby offers me some coffee. She hands it to me with a hello and a nod. I smile back in thanks and watch her as she goes to Mills and kisses him on the cheek. A scowl starts to form on my face so I look into my mug before taking a big swig. Got to get through this graveyard shift.

For a few hours everything is quiet. The Ambulance gets called out once for a man down, but other than that everything is still. I look at the clock as the Hawks game finishes. It's ten thirty.

_**Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, West 73**__**rd**__** and 5**__**th**__**, two-car collision**_

I set down the remote and race for my truck. I pull my gear on and hop in the front seat. The guys pile in behind me and Cruz turns the sirens, and lights on full throttle as we pull out of the station.

Thankfully the main streets are pretty quiet, except for the main street in town, which of course happens to be right where we were called. Cruz makes the turn and I see the accident in a parking lot of a restaurant. We pull in and I hop out with my crew to survey the scene.

It looks like the Navy Suburban was out of control and it jumped the small median between the busy street and the restaurant parking lot. It slammed directly into the side of the smaller, silver car, which has rolled and is now resting on the passenger side.

"Alright, guys, lets go!" I yell. I run up to the car on its side and climb up onto it and peer into the driver's window. A boy looking to be in his twenty's looks back at me. He's pretty banged up, but it looks like nothing serious. "Hey, how you doing? What's your name?"

"Keegan," his voice shakes as he speaks.

"Okay, well I need you to keep still and we'll get you out of here okay?"

He nods. "My girlfriend hasn't said a word since before the crash."

"Okay, don't worry. We're going to take care of you first," I turn away form him. "Herman!"

"Yeah Casey?" Herman looks up from putting blocks under the car to keep it from moving.

"I need a C-collar and some saws. Lets get the top off this car!"

"Alright!"

Herman's back quickly with the C-collar and saws. He hands me the C-collar before getting to work with the other guys. I fit the C-collar around Keegan's neck and he groans a bit.

"Does anything hurt?" I ask him.

"Not to badly," he says. "I just feel like I've been on the wrong side of a hit from Alex Ovechkin."

I laugh. "That's one way to put it, but you need to tell us if anything gets worse so we can help you."

He sort of nods before flinching as the roof begins to crack off. I reach over him and push it away from Keegan and I. Chief directs the second ambulance that arrived on scene to get Keegan on the stretcher. He grabs my hand right before the get him out.

"Where are we going?"

"Their going to take you to Lakeshore," I watch his eyes dart down to the girl below him. "We'll take care of her."

They stretcher him away and I hop down off the car to where the dark haired girl lays. Blood stains the shattered glass beneath her head and she's covered in minor cuts from what I can see. Suddenly she groans and shifts.

"Dawson!" I yell. "We need a C-collar over here. Be ready when we get her out!"

Dawson brings me the C-collar and I get on this girls neck. She groans again and opens her eyes.

"Stay still," I say softly. Her whole body stiffens before relaxing. "What's your name?"

She coughs before answering, "Kelsey Aarons."

My radio buzzes to life as I hear Chief's voice, "What did she say her name was?"

I put my radio to my mouth, "Kelsey Aarons."

I hear an intake of breath and the silence. I shake it off and cut Kelsey's seatbelt away from her body. She coughs again.

"Kelsey, are you in pain?" Chief's voice booms from behind me.

She struggles to look up at him, "m-my head is the worst."

"Dawson, you ready?" I yell, ignoring Chief behind me.

"Yeah!"

"Okay let's go," Chief helps me pull Kelsey from the car and get her onto the backboard and stretcher.

Chief grabs her hand, "you're going to be okay."

She smiles weakly at him as Dawson and Shay take over. Dawson holds gauze to the side of her head as Shay fits an oxygen mask onto her face and takes vitals. They load her and Shay jumps in the front before speeding away to Lakeshore.

I turn to Chief. "What was that about?" I ask him.

"That was our new Candidate," he says simply. My face must express my shock because he hurries to explain. "She graduated from the Academy this morning at the top of her class. Chief Watson, the teacher, called me a few days ago and recommended her for the space on Truck. He says sh-"

"What space on Truck?" I cut him off.

"Mills is moving up to Squad."

I narrow my eyes. "Are you sure he's ready?"

"Both Kelly, the guys at the academy, and I think so. You're the only one left."

"So you're telling me that my opinion really matters in this situation?"

"You're his lieutenant now. Yes, your opinion matters now," Boden looks at me really hard. He must see the resolve in my eyes as I realize that Mills is moving up to Squad no matter what. He grasps my shoulder roughly before heading back to his car.

I ball my hands into fists before turning to help my men clean up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Chicago other than the idea and my characters Keegan Howard and Kelsey Aarons. All other characters and ideas belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

I close my eyes for a second as the muted blaring sirens of the ambulance sing in my ears. My body aches all over and I just want relief.

"Kelsey, stay with me here," the dark haired paramedic grabs my shoulder roughly.

My eyes open reluctantly. "I know," I mouth to myself. In training at the academy, we all had to take turns as the injured person. I remember the rules. I know them. Stay awake, I remind myself.

"You'll feel a pinch," the paramedic says to me as she preps to insert an IV in my arm. I wish I could say okay, or at least talk to her, but I can't. My body is strapped to a backboard and my neck is in a C-collar. More than that, the constant ache of my head and the nasty gash under the heavy gauze is keeping my mind very busy.

"Dawson!" the paramedic driving calls back. "Turning in."

"Copy that!"

Her hands fly around me as she prepares to unload me from the bus. I feel myself drifting off again, but I bite my tongue. The quick flood of pain sharpens my mind enough to keep me semi-coherent. Suddenly, the doors bust open and I'm moving. There are people all around me and I hear the dark haired paramedic, Dawson, shouting out my reports.

"Car accident victim, nineteen-year-old female, deep six-inch gash on right forehead running to about the right ear, possibly some internal injuries, blood loss…" the string of words continues, but I can only hear them now, not understand.

The lights of the emergency room flash above me as I am wheeled into the nearest bay. My vision blurs and my senses stutter… and then I'm gone.

* * *

Slowly, I open my eyes and peer around the hospital bed I'm in. I'm in a room split by a flimsy, light blue curtain that hangs about a foot and a half off the floor. The air smells stale, but that's because it was coming through a cannula that feeds it straight into my nose. There are no windows leading to the outside in my room, just into the hallway. The blinds are down on those, except I can see a few pairs of legs and feet walking by and there are two people standing outside the door.

I wiggle my fingers and toes and look down at myself. There's a cast on my right wrist and the pain is starting to make itself known in my head again. I reach up with my casted hand and feel the bandage covering the stitches on the fight side of my head. I groan and ease my arm over my stomach. The IV in my left arm is starting to bug me. My heartbeat picks up as I tune into the heart monitor of my roommate. I hate hospitals.

The door creaks open and I'm staring into the face of my doctor and another man with dark skin and a Chicago Fire Department jacket on. He turns to close the door and I realize that he's the chief of the department I'm scheduled to start with tomorrow… or today? I have no idea how long I was out.

The doctor opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "What day is it?" I ask.

"Wednesday," the Doctor replies. I was here over night. Great. "How are you feeling?"

"My head is throbbing a bit," I say, searching for words. "My wrist is fine, but my neck is stiff and the cuts on my cheeks burn a bit. Other than that, I'm okay."

"Well, that's exactly what we expected. You'll be a little sore for a day or two, but you luckily don't have a concussion. As soon as those stitches come out, you can go straight to work."

The chief looks at the doctor for a second. He opens his mouth to speak as the door opens partially. The chief opens it the rest of the way as Keegan pokes his head in. He looks awkwardly around.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks sheepishly.

"No, come in," the doctor smiles. Keegan steps in the room and walks up to me. He kisses my cheek and I catch sight of the bandage on his neck. I reach for it.

"What happened?" I whisper.

"Just a couple cuts, but you should see yourself," he smiles with laughter and love in his eyes. I grin. The chief clears his throat. I snap to attention and sit up higher and Keegan steps back and sits in the plastic chair beside my bed.

"Kelsey, my name is Chief Boden," his voice rumbles in the back of his throat. "I'm the chief at Station 51."

I smile at him.

"The doctor told me your stitches would be out within three to four days, but seeing your broken arm, you can't really start working until that heels up. Would you mind still coming to your shifts and staying at the station. When your stitches come out, you'll be on the truck, but not suiting up."

"Okay," I draw out the word slowly as I nod. "When's my first shift?"

"Tomorrow, 8:00 am."

"I'll be there," I smile nervously.

The chief nods and leaves the room. My eyes follow him out the door and I count him as a strange, difficult personality, but I like him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Chicago other than the idea and my characters Keegan Howard and Kelsey Aarons. All other characters and ideas belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

The skin over my knuckles turns white once more as I squeeze my hands on the steering wheel. The edge of my lip is turning raw from constant biting. I sigh and run my hand over my face. I am so nervous. I'm not even going out to day, I'm just around and I'm almost shaking I'm so nervous.

I round a corner and the station comes into view. I take my time parking my Audi and grab my gym bag slowly stepping out. My mouth suddenly feels dry, but I lock the car and walk with a purpose to the firehouse. The doors are open so I walk right through. A group of men dressed in similar outfits with the t-shirts displaying "Chicago Fire Dept." are seated at a table outside on the main floor playing cards. One of them has his feet on the table and is wearing a jacket with the word "Lieutenant" stretching between his shoulder blades.

"You the new Candidate?" The lieutenant asks.

I stop by the end of the table where he is seated. The card game pauses around me. "Yeah."

"I'm Lieutenant Kelly Severide of Squad 3," he extends his hand in a less than formal handshake. I give him as firm a shake my casted arm can handle.

"Kelsey Aarons."

"Say, aren't you the girl we pulled out of that car the other day?" One of the other men accuses.

"Mills," the lieutenant growls letting the young firefighter know he was out of line.

I smile, "yes, I was," I look down briefly in order to hide the red rushing to my cheeks.

"Candidate," Lieutenant Severide says abruptly. "Your Lieutenant is inside and I believe you will need to speak with the chief."

"Yes, sir. Thanks," I turn and walk off the floor and into the common room. Several men are scattered about the room reading, drinking coffee and doing all else. I smile awkwardly and walk through unsurely.

"Kelsey?" I hear the booming voice echoing down the hall. I turn just as I reach the counter near the kitchen. Chief Boden emerges from the hall and shakes my casted hand.

"Hi Chief," I stumble slightly over my words.

"Welcome to 51," he turns me to face the doorway to which I entered and I see that the Squad crew has come into the common room. "This is Kelsey Aarons, our new Candidate. She will be here during regular shifts, but she will not be going on calls until she is all healed up," the Chief offers a busy smile and makes his way back to what I assume are his quarters.

"Hey, I'll be your Lieutenant Matthew Casey," A tallish blond man approaches me. "Mouch will show you around and help you out."

Lieutenant Casey walks past me and down the same hallway as the Chief – I bet the offices and administrative bit of the fire station is back that-a-way. An older man, Mouch I assume, walks up to me and shakes my hand.

"I'm Mouch," he smiles. "Come on, I'll show you your locker and stuff."

I follow him back through the kitchen and we take a turn before the door to the floor. The locker room is large and smells vaguely of burnt out fire and men's deodorant. Mouch shows me an empty locker and hands me a roll of masking tape and a marker. He explains where I can find my gear and that my fire house specific Candidate shirts are in my locker. I thank him as he walks back to the common room.

I click the lock open on my locker and grab the shirts out. I grab the things in my gym bag (shampoo, conditioner, etc) and organize them in my locker. I check around and make sure there aren't any men near by as I quickly change into my Candidate shirt and the correct trousers. I put everything away and grab the photos I placed in my bag this morning. The first is of my parents who are living out in Colorado; the second of my twin brother who is a Marine, and the third one is of Keegan and I. I hang them all up on my locker door before closing it loudly. I grab the roll of masking tape and rip off about an eight-inch strip. I place the roll on top of the lockers and then grab the marker. I write "AARONS" in all caps filling the length of the tape.

* * *

The station receives a few calls before the lunch hour and when they return, I have lunch prepared for them all. They all thank me and the brown haired paramedic who I now know to be Gabriella Dawson saves me a seat at the table beside her and Leslie Shay, the other paramedic.

"It's nice to have another girl in this house!" Shay smiles at me.

I laugh. "To many men around for ya?"

"For sure," Shay says. "I'm gay by the way so…"

"Oh," I frown awkwardly. "That's cool…"

Shay laughs harder and Dawson and the rest of the table join in.

"How's the head?" Dawson asks once the laughter calmed down a bit.

"Hard as ever," I smirk. "Although I'm sick of all the bandages!"

Dawson grins and Lieutenant Casey breaks in. "Treat all injuries well and then you won't have to worry about them acting up in the future."

_**Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61 House Fire….**_

Everyone was up and moving within second of hearing the bells and gone less than a minute later. The station was quiet as I moved to clean up lunch. Pouch, the station dog, helped me with the crumbs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Chicago other than the idea and my characters Keegan Howard and Kelsey Aarons. All other characters and ideas belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

"Alright, that should do 'er," The doctor says as he flips the switch on the electro saw to the 'off' position. He helps me peel the cast of my wrist. "How does it feel?"

"A little stiff, but other than that it's great," I smile. "Can I start working?"

"Yes, and you can head back to your shift now," he hands me the last bit of paperwork that I have and exits the room. I pull of the protective shirt the doctor gave me to wear and slip my firehouse shirt back on.

"Thank you," I hand the receptionist the paperwork.

"Have a good day now," she smiles. "Stay safe – we don't like seeing you guys injured around here."

"Will do," I walk out of the hospital and to the back of the parking lot where I parked my car. The drive is short and I park at the fire station and head inside to the Chief's office. I knock on his door and open it.

"Kelsey," he smiles grimly like I'm interrupting something. I am. Both the lieutenants are seated in his office with dark looks on their faces. The tension is almost touchable in the air.

"Oh, um, I can come back later…" I say starting to back out of the office.

"What did the doctor say?" Chief cuts straight to the point.

"I'm cleared for duty, sir."

"Wonderful," he turns to Casey. "You know how it goes?" Casey nods.

"Okay, well thanks," I sheepishly turn and take my leave after a nod of dismissal from Chief Boden.

I enter the common room and I can't keep the smile off my face. Finally after weeks, I'm cleared to start working as a firefighter. This rocks.

"Well?" Herman asks.

"Cleared for duty!" I smile as Herman and the others jump up to give me congrats and hugs.

_**Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Kitchen Fire….**_

I, with everyone else, head out to the floor and grab my turnout gear. Squad hoots and hollers as I run by and wish me luck. I slide in beside Herman and Mouch as Cruz revs the truck to life. We pull out quickly, sirens blazing, with the ambo right behind.

"First call nerves?" Herman asks me as I drum my fingers against my knee.

"Maybe," I look up at him with a small smile.

"Aw, well don't be scared. There's a reason you were recommended so quickly to this house. You go this, right Casey?"

"Yeah," Casey laughs tensely. "Nothing to worry about Kelsey – you got the stuff."

"Thanks guys," I manage as the truck comes to a stop at the scene.

We all hop out as the ambo pulls up behind us and Casey assesses the situation. Smoke is billowing out of the rear end of the restaurant, but it's not dangerously thick. He seems unusually tense… he doesn't usually act this way... ever.

"Aarons, Otis, Herman – with me," Casey snaps. "Cruz, Mouch, be ready to get us a vent," He turns to the owner "Is there anyone else left inside or unaccounted for?"

"All the customers have been accounted for, but our head chef may still be inside. No one has seen him," the lady's voice breaking with emotion.

This situation just got a little bit worse. Nothing unmanageable but still – worse. Herman slaps me on the back as we head into the restaurant. I smile excitedly.

"Mask up!" Casey shouts as the hue of the smoke darkens.

I pull my helmet off and put my mask over my face. The fire burns brightly from the kitchen and I can already feel the heat. My eyes flash up and down the room as I walk with the guys.

"Spread out and look for the victim," Casey orders. "Aarons, with me."

I follow Casey towards the kitchen. The flames have jumped from the stoves to the walls and ceilings. Sweat dribbles down my neck from the heat and I am very thankful for my turnout gear. Taking a deep breath I head toward the back of the kitchen as Casey searches the front. The blaze grows a bit and the building groans.

"We need that vent," Casey speaks into his radio. About a minute later the radio crackles to life.

"Vented."

I shift a fallen table and my body seizes with surprise. "Casey." I radio. "I got him."

Quickly, I check his pulse and it is strong and steady. I grab underneath hi armpits and drag him away from the blaze. Casey appears almost out of nowhere and helps me pick up the chef. The other guys cleared the rest of the restaurant and left as we headed towards the door. Casey and I bring the chef outside the building and lay him on the stretcher for Dawson and Shay. I pull off my mask and helmet and wipe the sweat off my face. The engine team, who showed up while we were inside since the call was bigger than expected, head inside with the hoses to start putting out the fire.

"Thank you," the owner rests her hand on my jacket. "Thank you so much for getting him out of there."

I smile and lightly hold her elbow with the same arm her hand is resting on, "It's what we do, ma'am. I'm glad he's safe."

A happy tear slips out of her eye as she breaks a little and walks away. I stand, basically floored by emotion. I feel so good. I helped save that man and in turn, the owner was overwhelmed with happiness because of his safety. I did that. I did. A smile forms at the corner of my mouth and I watch her walk away in wonder. I did that. Me.

"Well done candidate," the Lieutenant's voice breaks into my euphoria. He pats my back and rests his hand on my shoulder. "Feels great huh?"

"Yeah," I shrug with a happy smile and look up at him.

Casey gives my shoulder a final pat "Let's go guys!"

I place my helmet back on my head and head towards the truck with the rest of the guys. We load up and Cruz drives us back to the station. I stare out the window and watch as the city of Chicago flies by. Suddenly, Casey sighs loudly and I watch as his fists tighten in his lap. What the hell has got him all tense?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Chicago other than the idea and my characters Keegan Howard and Kelsey Aarons. All other characters and ideas belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

The moment I arrive home I wearily tread into my apartment flinging my bag to the floor by the door and dropping my jacket in the middle of the kitchen continuing on my way to my bedroom. My eyes lazily pass over a bouquet of flowers and a card – those were not there this morning, but I can't bring myself to turn around and walk back through the kitchen to look at them. My whole body feels like lead and my mind sluggishly pulled down by the weight of the day and Casey's attitude. What's his deal? I think as I flop down on the bed without bothering to remove my work clothes.

I hear my front door creak over sometime later and footsteps that pass through the kitchen down the hallway and into the room with me.

"Did you see the flowers?" Keegan asks.

I flop back into the pillows and moan out a yes. Yes, I did see the flowers, Keegan, and saw the note too but I didn't bother to read it because I was tired…

"Did you read the note?"

Finally, I turn to face him "I'm sorry… I didn't."

"Oh," he growls slightly dishearteningly I think. He fiddles with his button down shirt slightly a hint of anger rusting over his normally placid features.

"I'm sorry," I repeat softly sitting up and then proceeding to rise off the bed. "I'll go look now."

As I pass him his fists clench together. He's suppressing his emotions. I pretend not to notice as my feet drag down the hallway to the kitchen. The note stands out against the dark, rich colors of the flowers and a touch of guilt flows over me. I should have read the note.

"My darling Kelsey," I read out loud. "At 7:00 sharp tonight I will be by to pick you up for a date. Much love, Keegan," I pause as my eyes skim over it again. Guilt flows over me again, stronger this time. "Oh, and wear something nice."

He grunts from his position leaning against the corner counter. I glance at my watch. It's only 7:07, we can still go somewhere if I get dressed quickly.

I clear my throat. "We can still go. I just need to –"

"I cancelled already," he deadpans.

"But, when?"

"When I opened the door to your apartment and saw your jacket on the floor of the kitchen."

"Oh… I – I'm sorry," I cast my eyes to the floor in attempt to mildly shield myself from his disappointment.

"You know, I can't believe you are blowing me off like this!" He bursts out. "I went to all this trouble to get you flowers and a card and dinner reservations just because I wanted to spent time with you. And what do I get? Just a girl half asleep on her bed when I come to pick her up," he shoves past me and walks back to my bedroom.

"Keegan…" I say softly as I follow him to my room. "I know it's been a lot about me lately and I'm sorry. I'm sorry about dinner tonight. I'm sorry I had a tiring first day," I sigh. "Do you want me to get dinner?"

"It's been a lot about you lately? It's been all about you lately! Always on shift or sleeping. You've only been to see me play like what, once? Twice? And I'm not hungry anymore."

"We talked about this – about me being on shift a lot – and you said it was okay. I just need to hit a rhythm and then I'm all yours in my free time."

He flops on my bed. "I just want to be around you and I want you to be around me."

I climb next to him and curl up to face him running my hand down his chest. "Me too," I whisper.

His kiss barely surprises me. He kisses my face and my neck and in return I kiss his jawline and his lips. He pulls at my shirt and it comes over my head. Do I want this right now? He starts to mess with my pants as he kisses down my chest. Yes, I might. I slowly start to unbutton his shirt. I'm too slow for him as he lets me go to remove his clothing himself. I watch him coolly in the moments before he returns to me. We kiss harder and I feel the momentum building. Again, we part as I grab protection for him.

* * *

Under the comforter, Keegan's arms wrap protectively around my body. He sleeps as I stare blankly out the window. I'm restless. Keegan and I fought, and it wasn't a pleasant fight. He overreacted and tore at our agreements, but I guess it's okay now. We made up, we did a lot of making up one could say.

My mind flashes back to work, to Casey and Severide in Boden's office, to Casey's strange attitude throughout the day. Does it have something to do with me? As of now, I don't think it does. I haven't made any mistakes other than the grave burning of the soup the other day. Absently, I trace my jawline with my forefinger. There was that call a few shifts ago… Casey made a call Severide didn't agree with, but that should be resolved by now, right? I mean no one got hurt or anything as a result of Casey's call so could the issue be more… personal?

Suddenly the phone squeals from the kitchen table. It's Keegan's cell. Quietly, I untangle myself from his arms and throw the nearest item of clothing on as I run to get the phone. It's a number I don't recognize and I return to Keegan and wake him just as the ringer times out.

"Here," I pass him the phone and he groggily stares at the number. As he recognizes it his face immediately lights up.

"Why didn't you answer?" he asks as his voice comes out with excitement and stress.

"I didn't think you wanted me to answer numbers I didn't know so… I didn't answer."

"Well you should have answered!" He sits up in bed and redials the number. I know what the call is, but I just don't want to admit it yet. The floor creaks as I leave the room to give him privacy.

The counter is clean, but I rub it down any way before I take a seat. Rubbing against my skin is my old Hawks jersey with the number 19 and Toews on the back.

"Guess what," Keegan grins as he scoops me up in his arms.

"What," I play along grinning as he holds me close. I love this boy, even though our relationship has been strained lately.

"I'm going to Columbus," his smile is so bright I almost forget that Columbus isn't here.

"Ohio?"

"Yeah, we've got practice that they want me there for next week and then the first game I could play would be here in Chicago against the Hawks."

"Great," I smile as I step away from him and wrap my arms around myself.

"If it works out we'll move to Columbus and get a nice apartment and –"

"I can't come with you," I say softly with a tear running down my cheek.

"Why not?" He wraps his arms around me again and I rest my head in his shoulder and bury it there.

"Because I'm still in my trial period here… and I like it here."

* * *

**Hope this is a satisfactory chapter for now! More coming soon I promise and there will be more fires... it is Chicago Fire after all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Chicago other than the idea and my characters Keegan Howard and Kelsey Aarons. All other characters and ideas belong to Dick Wolf and NBC.**

Keegan packs his bag as I make breakfast for the two of us before my shift. He's heading to the airport on his way to Columbus – if they like him, he'll come back and get his other things. It's much earlier than my usual wake up time, but I don't really mind today. Someone has to drive him to the airport so we don't have to pay the taxi fair and so he doesn't have to walk a ways to catch the blue line.

"Smells good," Keegan grins as he saunters in to the room.

"Fresh for you," I smile as he kisses me. He takes the spatula and pan out of my hands to finish the eggs so that I can get dressed. I brush my hair and tie it up in its usual work pony and then throw on my trousers and tee.

Breakfast is already on the table when I walk out to the kitchen and we sit down together and eat. I look at the clock.

"We gotta go if you're gonna catch your plane," I say.

"I'll clean up -."

"No, leave the dishes in the sink. I'll do them later. We gotta beat the traffic."

"Okay," he says as he chucks our dishes in the sink and grabs his things. I put my jacket around my shoulders and grab my car keys. We head down to the garage and hop in the car. We drive in almost silence. Both of us know that while it's great that he's finally getting called up to the big leagues and my career is finally underway, our relationship may as well be headed for the rocks. Neither of us says it though.

I pull up in the drop off zone and wait as he gets his bags from the back.

"I'm going to miss you girl," his says as he wraps his arms around me.

I nod and wrap my arms around his middle. I'll miss him too. I feel his fingers on my jaw slowly tipping my head to him. I put my arms around his neck and pull him in for a goodbye kiss. Then we let go and he heads inside saying I'll talk to you tonight.

* * *

I drop my bag in my locker and head out to the common area. Smiling a hello I drop down next to Shay and Dawson with my usual mug of tea. Coffee really isn't my thing.

"Morning kiddo," Severide greets me as he walks by.

"Morning."

"You okay?" Shay asks. "You seem… off."

I sigh. "Keegan left for Columbus this morning to play a trail period with the Blue Jackets."

"That's good though, right?" Dawson injects.

I open my mouth to reply, but the bells go off. Later, I think. I'll tell them later.

** Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Construction Accident**

And we're running for the floor. I slip into my gear and hop into my place in the back of Truck 81 between Herman and Mouch – Peter Mills' old spot.

The trucks scream out of the bay at breakneck speed. Casey has his window down so icy air rips into our faces as we head into a near suburb. Cars block up the street and Cruz slams on the horn to get them to move. He shouts out the window too. A little girl covers her ears while her brother points and grins as we finally speed by.

We pull up to the sight and Cruz cuts the sirens. What I see before me literally stops me in my tracks for a second. A huge crane has fallen over on the structure. People are trapped. A few workers hang on for dear life as they have been nearly knocked off the structure.

"Alright, get the ladder up to level four!" Severide shouts. "Casey, take a couple of your guys up after me!"

"Herman, Aarons – lets go!" Casey calls to us. We scramble up the ladder behind Severide's crew and spread out to find victims.

"Help!" A man screams from somewhere ahead of me.

"Call out! I'm on the way," I can't see him. The dust is heavy and the debris only makes it worse.

"Over here!"

Then I spot him. He's holding on to the edge of the floor his body dangling over the edge. "I got you."

I grab his arms and start to pull him up. Suddenly, a bit of the ceiling cracks and I know I haven't got much time. I pull harder and finally heave him over the edge just as the bit of ceiling cracks off and falls toward us. I shield him with my body. The debris lands on us and pushes the air from my lungs. Pain engulfs my mind for just a second before it fades away.

"You okay?" I ask the man as I push the debris off us.

"I'm good," he pants.

I walk him back to the ladder where Cruz is waiting to help him down. I nod to him as I turn and head back inside.

"Aarons," Casey shouts. "I need a hand."

I run over and find him with a guy who's trapped by a large piece of metal.

"Can you get this off? On the count of three," Casey grits his teeth as I set myself to push the metal up.

"One… two…. Three!"

I push upward as hard as I can and within a few seconds Casey is able to pull the man free. I slowly release the metal and help Casey carry the man to the ladder. Casey and Cruz take him down together and leave me to keep helping people.

"I've got the last one over here!" Herman shouts across the floor. Quickly, I work my way over to him and we start to free the man. Suddenly, a huge crash shakes its way through the building.

"We don't have a lot of time," I say. Both Herman and I work frantically to free the man, but then the floor falls away from us and we're falling.

We had no time at all.


End file.
